


Appendicies For Four Alternate Universes

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Flame of Durin [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Appendicies, Character List, GFY, Other, This gets updated without me posting new chapters, Time Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeline, character list, and assorted other bits of information related to my four very intertwined AUs <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/58668">Flame of Durin</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/53316">Gaearon Rhûnen</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/570682">No Shield For My Soul</a>, and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/283929">Northern Night</a>. The timeline will be updated irregularly as new shorts are added to the AUs and new chapters are added to the longer stories in them. The character list will be updated as I think of it, and get new entries sorted.</p><p>When updates are made, I will make a note in the summary.</p><p>Updated 21 December 2017: added link for No Shield For My Soul, and One Night's Peaceful Rest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timeline: Years of the Trees, First and Second Ages

**Author's Note:**

> There are notes where dates have been changed for the AU, and where I've been guessing they've been changed for movie canon (and I've used that, rather than book canon dates). All stories and chapters are linked (that are posted), and there may be places where the title for a chapter is listed and not linked, because it's still in progress. I may keep some notes on the progress of those chapters here.
> 
> Any questions on any of the entries are welcome, and if I don't have an answer right away, it probably is because I'd not thought about it yet.

##### Years of the Trees

Moriornë born around the same time as the founding of Doriath. Cúnéssa is born east of the Misty Mountains.

##### First Age

Cúnessa meets Melkor, and becomes his devotee. She lives after in the ruins of Utumno, and flees at the drowning of that fortress to Gundabad, where she makes her home. She considers herself his apprentice - he considers her an interesting tool.

##### Second Age

2350 SA - Pelargir built. Ráva is born at the headwaters of the Hîthduin.

2390 SA - during the reign of Tar-Telemmaitë in Númenor and Maethiel in Gaeron Rhûnen, Gaearon Rhûnen severs its ties with Númenor. The Reckoning of Maethiel begins from the ascent of that Queen to the throne. No new reckoning is made until the Fourth Age, and the crowning of Queen Alagosiell Annûncirion.

[Prayer to the Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1088390)

3434 SA - Battle of Dagorlad. Seige of Barad-dûr begins.

[Soon Enough to Die](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1087851)

3435 SA - Death of Ramnaur, King of the Mallenrim.

3441 SA - End of the War of the Last Alliance, Sauron defeated. End of the Second Age.


	2. Timeline: Third Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A majority of the events listed in the time line have nothing to do with what I've found in canon. They're either directly related to the AUs or they're my own head-canon.

unknown date, first millennium Third Age

[Correcting the Flaw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089644) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[Eastern Seas: Gift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/821464/chapters/1556830) ( **Gaearon Rhûnen** ) 

2719 TA - Balin born in Erebor. (adjusted for movie canon, and so he's in line with Thorin and Dwalin for ages)

2721 TA - Thrain II marries Sif. ( **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** )

[Shades of Gray and Purple](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819846)

2727 TA - Thorin II Oakenshield born in Erebor. (adjusted for movie canon)

2735 TA - Dwalin born in Erebor. (adjusted for movie canon)

2747 TA - Dori born in Erebor. His mother is Kori, his father is Vidar. (since there is no date given in canon that I can readily access, I chose a date that worked with the others I've already used.)

2751 TA - Frerin born in Erebor.

2755 TA - Efram born in Erebor. (original character used in **Flame of Durin** )

2760 TA - Dis born in Erebor.

2767 TA - Dáin born in the Iron Hills.

2770 TA - Smaug takes Erebor.

2795 TA - Nori born in Ered Luin. His father is Kori, his mother is Runa. (date is both to work with Dori's, and because the 'Ri family is one of those where I'm playing with the tri-gender concept)

2796 TA - Khatar born in Mountain’s End, in the mountains of Harad. (original character used in both **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** )

2803 TA - Azog born in Gundabad. (as there is no date given, I used one that worked for me.)

2807 TA - Ragna is born in Broken Peak, in the Yellow Mountains, to Maera and Riga. (original character used in **Flame of Durin** )

2809 TA - Asta born in the Iron Hills. (original character used in **Flame of Durin** )

2816 TA - Dwalin goes east, and works as mercenary among the various peoples there and to the south (Khand, Harad).

2817 TA - Ila and Saule leave the Wild Wood and Orocarni for a life of mercenary warriors, fighting together and sharing a tent. Most assume Saule is a dwarrow-man, and that Ila and Saule are lovers. Ila and Saule find it quite amusing. (original characters used in both **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** )

2819 TA - Saule dies in battle, and Ila strikes up a friendship with Dwalin.

[Cleaned and Stitched](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1283557) (both **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** ) 

2832 TA - Battle of Azanulbizar. Frerin is captured by orcs and held captive in Moria. Tauta dies defending Dwalin. Azog vows to wipe out the line of Durin, and kills Thror. He is injured by Thorin, and taken back to Gundabad to be healed. (the date for Azanulbizar has been moved from book-canon, in part because it had already been altered in the details for movie-canon, and in part because I needed a date that worked with Dwalin's age and the experience he would have had in this AU)

[Mahal Guide You Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1087859) (both **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** )  
[Other Chances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1437370) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 

2836 TA - Elúthr born to Fafnir and Vígdis in the Iron Hills. (original character used in **Flame of Durin** )

2846 TA - Ori born in Ered Luin. Father Kori, mother Runa. (date is to work with both Nori and Dori.)

2851 TA - a mining accident in Durin's Deep kills fifteen dwarrows, including Maera and Riga, Ragna's parents. She's afterward in the care of her father's sibling, Daera, until her majority.

[The Bells of the Deep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1403254) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 

2855 TA - Runa is killed by Nori’s enemies to send a message to him. Ori is rescued before he can be killed because someone’s stupid enough to do it where Thorin notices something happening.

[She Will Not Break](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1354609) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 

2859 TA - Fíli born to Dis and Víli in Ered Luin.

2864 TA - Kíli born to Dis and Víli in Ered Luin.

2866 TA - Thorin Stonehelm born to Dáin and his wife in the Iron Hills.

2867 TA - Gefion born to Fafnir and Vígdis in the Iron Hills. (original character used in **Flame of Durin** )

2867 TA - During a goblin raid, Bifur takes an axe to the head, and while defending him, Víli is killed. Thorin and Dís take care of Bifur while he recovers from the wound.

2879 TA - Frerin and several other dwarrows escape the orcs, and take the dwarven roads south, eventually settling at the southern-most reaches of the Gray Mountains in Harad.

2886 TA - Frerin (2) and Tíli born along the River Running, to Thorin and Tyrdis. Frerin (2) dies within fourty-eight hours of birth, Tyrdis dies soon after. Tíli is stolen by the midwife Serik, and taken east to the dwarrow of the Orocarni. (these events occur in **Gaearon Rhûnen** and **No Shield For My Soul** )

Tyrdis gives birth to a gendered-both child, Frerin (2), too early, and both mother and child die within fourty-eight hours. (these events only occur in **Flame of Durin** )

2892 TA - Nori meets Ragna in The Flooded City when he breaks into her room while she’s present. Nori is determined not to travel in Harad for at least several years, as to hopefully avoid Ragna and the favor he owes her.

[Winter and Summer: Migratory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1166696) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 

2895 TA - Frerin and Khatar are bonded.

2902 TA - Zhirair born in Mountain’s End.

2905 TA - Nori meets Ragna once more, and spends long enough in the city to be sufficiently familiar with her to have sex with her. He heads north when she leaves to spend the winter at home.

2907 TA - Nori visits the southern continent, and the dwarrow-hall of Broken Peak in the Yellow Mountains, meeting his child, Rori, for the first time. He spends the winter and spring in the south, and part of the summer, before returning north. He never mentions he has a child to anyone else (not even his brothers, nor Dís or Thorin).

between 2910-2940, date unknown

[Stories to Tell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1087894) (both **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** )  
[Crossing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1217149) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 

2940 TA - Dwalin returns to the Ered Luin at Thorin's summons, to take part in the quest to retrieve Erebor from Smaug.

2941 TA:

events of The Hobbit, death of Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli, and Kíli. Dáin Ironfoot becomes King Under the Mountain. (these are canon. They are also how things happen in **Gaearon Rhûnen**.)

[Dragon-Fire and Death](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1088377) (both **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** ) 

Autumn- Ráva sets out with some dwarrows from Dwalin’s mercenary company for Erebor, and arrive just in time to join the Battle of Five Armies. (these events only occur in **Flame of Durin** )

Winter - Vorkha fights near Thorin. Akhi and Hjördís protect Fíli and Kíli when Kíli is wounded. (these events only occur in **Flame of Durin** )

[Always Together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1128083) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[Burning Bright: To Weather the Storm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/957465/chapters/1874700) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[Sparks From Mahal’s Forge: Síndri and Fíli in the healer’s tent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1025428/chapters/2041319) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[Sparks From Mahal's Forge: Corpses and Arrows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1025428/chapters/6092894) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 

Truce agreed between Thranduil, Thorin, and Bard, and gifts exchanged. Supplies for the winter to be sent from Mirkwood to Erebor. (these events only occur in **Flame of Durin** )

[Burning Bright: This Splendor Shall Become Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/957465/chapters/1892347) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 

Invitations sent for Thorin’s official/formal coronation/investiture, letters sent to Dwalin’s mercenary company on some requested supplies and word on a contract to come north in the spring. (these events only occur in **Flame of Durin** )

[Burning Bright: Flame and Stone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/957465/chapters/2370092) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[Sparks From Mahal’s Forge: Síndri and Tílithluin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1025428/chapters/2370134) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[Sparks From Mahal’s Forge: Feathers With Edges](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1025428/chapters/2370171) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[Blood of Durin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1088432) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 

near Mid-Winter - Cúnéssa leaves Gundabad when word reaches her of the defeat of Azog and his army at Erebor, intent on retrieving his body for a proper funeral. She takes only two wargs beyond her own mount, and their riders, for company. One rider is Bolg, Azog’s son, the other is one of the dwarrows who live at Gundabad. (these events only occur in **Flame of Durin** )

Burning Bright: [Chapter 4] (currently standing at under 2k, and in pieces. Ráva is not being linear at the moment)  
Shadows of Gundabad: Prologue (waiting on the above chapter before being posted, as well as chapter one of itself)  
Shadows of Gundabad: [Chapter 1] (see notes on prologue, plus it's still under 2k and not at all a coherent whole)  
[Manuscript](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1088384) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[Sleeping Dragon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1549010) ( **Flame of Durin** )

2942 TA:

Spring - Dís and other Erebor exiles begin to return from the Ered Luin.

Dwalin’s mercenary company comes from Dragon’s Teeth to Erebor, with Culdarusco and representatives from River’s Cradle and Dragon’s Reach. Khatar, Zhirair, their guards, and some dwarrows from Greyholt and Steelwind arrive from the mountains of Harad. (these events only occur in **Flame of Durin** )

Ragna comes north from the Yellow Mountains, and brings Rori with her, as part of a group (including Suliol and Sulis) that have come up to see the coronation of Thorin as King Under the Mountain. She does not intend to return to the Yellow Mountains. (these events only occur in **Flame of Durin** )

[Blood and Stone, Steel and Hammer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1139547) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[Suliol Stone-Smith](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1088412) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[reMade at the Forge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1336135) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[The World Can Wait](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1190892) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[A Year to Open Halls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1340311) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[From Breakfast Until Supper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1369462) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 

Maker’s Day - Thorin II Oakenshield crowned King Under the Mountain. Among those present are dwarrows from the Orocarni, Ráva and his mother, Princess Khatar and her son Zhirair from Mountain’s End, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Lord Bard of Dale, and Dáin Ironfoot. (these events only occur in **Flame of Durin** )

[Metal-Smith and Bowstring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1088499) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 

early summer - Bilbo begins his journey back to the Shire, and discovers his relatives are trying to get his house and possessions, claiming he must be dead, while Hamfast maintains that Bilbo is just fine, and since he received a letter from him just this past fall, they can’t declare him dead until the following fall. (these events only occur in **Flame of Durin** )

[Frayed Tune](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1119860) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 

2943 TA - Bilbo returns to Erebor with a few of his cousins. (these events only occur in **Flame of Durin** )

[Firewood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089636) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[Candle On the Longest Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1088406) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 

date uncertain

[Only Daughter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1136039) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[Actually Believe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1087877) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 

2947 TA - Fíli marries Skadi of Steelwind Height at mid-summer. Gefion contracts with Asta to take a finished chair to Erebor, to be delivered to Bofur (who commissioned it for Bifur) in the early autumn. (these events only occur in **Flame of Durin** )

[Caravan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1669328) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
Crowns (in progress, currently a little stuck on Skadi and Tilda at Skadi's bride-party)  
[Tea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1163239) ( **Flame of Durin** )

2950 TA - Kíli and Gefion are wed in Erebor. (these events only occur in **Flame of Durin** )

[Old Friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1283446) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[A Warm Parlor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1340290) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[For Our Blessed Lady’s Sake](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1345375) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 

2965 TA - Frerin abdicates in favor of his son, and travels to Erebor after the near-death of his wife Khatar in a failed attempt to kill him. Khatar travels with him. (these events only occur in **Flame of Durin** )

date uncertain

[A Curious Creature](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819810) ( **Flame of Durin** )

2970s TA

[Haunted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1172605) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 

2989 TA - Balin leaves for Moria. (this happens both in canon and in **Gaearon Rhûnen** )

2990 TA - Tíli returns west to Erebor, with Ráva of the Avari as a companion. She is recognized as Thorin's child by Dis, and by Dáin Ironfoot, and when certain she's a daughter, attempts to marry her to his son Thorin. She will have nothing to do with this, and the Company and Dis both stand behind her. Tíli has no wish to depose Dáin as King Under the Mountain, because she needs to learn how to be King Under the Mountain, but she will not give up her birthright to Dáin's son. (these events only occur in **Gaearon Rhûnen** )

[Zâbad: Under the Gates of Erebor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/957403) ( **Gaearon Rhûnen** )  
Zâbad: Echoes of Flesh and Stone (in progress, currently stuck on Tíli and Bifur talking)

299? TA

[Laughter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1163231) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 

3008 TA - Tíli and Dwalin are bonded. (these events only occur in **Gaearon Rhûnen** )

3018 TA

Council of Elrond

[One Night's Peaceful Rest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8347009) ( **No Shield For My Soul** )

3019 TA

February

26 - Boromir falls on Amon Hen trying to defend Merry and Pippin. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are unable to locate him, and go to follow the orcs who are heading for Isengard, trusting that Boromir will follow if he lives, or travel to Minas Tirith to prepare the way for their later arrival.

27 - Alagosiell and her brother Thavron find Boromir gravely wounded on Amon Hen and bring him down to Parth Galen to tend to his wounds in better comfort and with better access to water. Boromir takes fever, and wakes in the night, briefly.

28 - The arrow wound in Boromir's shoulder is cauterized, and he's dosed with a antipyretic draught.

[Out of the East: Strange Easterlings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1014117/chapters/2213427) (both **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** ) 

30 - Boromir's fever breaks in the night, and he wakes without memory.

March

1 - Boromir has his first bath since Lothlorien, and his first real meal since landing at Parth Galen with the Fellowship.

[Out of the East: Before the Dawn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1014117/chapters/4543272)

4 - Alagosiell, Thavron, and Boromir start north on the Anduin, sending the second boat over the Rauros with the camp trash.

8 - They camp on the eastern shore, planning to set off on foot in the morning.

9 - The day dawns dim, and they have a funeral of sorts for the man Boromir was. Boromir fully takes on the name Randír o Annûn, leaving behind the life he cannot recall for a new one, wherever it may take him. The boat they were using is scuttled and sent into the river to sink. They decide to rest another day before setting out across the Brown Lands.

17-27 - Battle of Dale. The dwarves of Erebor and the men of Dale drive the enemy down the River Running. Destruction of the One Ring.  
Death of King Dáin. (these events only occur in **Gaearon Rhûnen** )  
Death of Thorin Oakenshield and Frerin. (these events only occur in **Flame of Durin** )

Out of the East: Burnt, Barren Places (in edits)  
[Commander of the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1173953) ( **No Shield For My Soul** )  
[Shoulders Braced](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1270396) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
[Returned to Stone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1283647) ( **Flame of Durin** )

April

Tíli is crowned King Under the Mountain, taking the name Frerin as her regnant name. She is acknowledged as such by Bard II of Dale and by Lord Celeborn. King Thranduil doesn't even pretend to acknowledge her existence. Dwalin is her consort and war-master. (these events only occur in **Gaearon Rhûnen** )

Fíli is crowned King Under the Mountain. He is acknowledged by Bard II of Dale and Lord Celeborn, and by King Thranduil. (these events only occur in **Flame of Durin** )

Alagosiell, Thavron, and Boromir reach the Sea of Rhûn. Boromir rescues an Easterling boy and his toddler sister from starvation and the wrath of Easterlings who were offended by their kinsmen's refusal to fight for Sauron.

Out of the East: Among Strewn Rocks (in edits, and not yet a complete whole)  
[Remember](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1085680) ( **Flame of Durin** )  
The Feast (currently trying to figure out various dishes, because this is not just a story. Any thoughts are welcome.)

May

Tíli sends Ráva and a contingent of dwarves east to establish proper and regular contact with the dwarves of the Orocarni and the Avari who live along the Hithduin in Gaearon Rhûnen. There is trade and talk, and Ráva tells Tuluncerë and Haldasicil of Tíli's birth heritage and her ascension as King Under the Mountain. They send a coronation gift in similar vein to their gift to her upon her reaching her majority. (these events only occur in **Gaearon Rhûnen** )

The small group comes through the pass in the Orocarni into the vales at the headwaters of the Malenduin. They are welcomed by the garrison there, and provided an escort to where they might take barges down to Tol Said.

[Eastern Seas: Cross the Mountains](http://archiveofourown.org/works/821464/chapters/1556820) (both **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** ) 

July

Boromir pledges his sword and his life to the Mallenrim, taking as his name the same one he took in March on the banks of the Anduin. As does the Easterling boy who takes on the name Ereg. Ereg's sister is welcomed among the servants of the Royal Household.

[Water and Stone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1088434) (both **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** ) 

3020 TA

March

Alagosiell and Randír are wed. Randír is made Prince of the Braigduin, and pledged to Alagosiell's protection, and to be the Voice of the King when it is required.

3021

March

25 - The Fourth Age begins in the reckoning of Gondor.

[Five Times Elrond Met Culdarusco (begins sometime in the late First Age, through the leaving of the White Ship)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1266490) ( **Flame of Durin** ) 


	3. Timeline: Fourth Age

1 FO

May

Annûnion o Palancirion is born at Tol Said. (original character used in both **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** )

2 FO - Amrothos begins a circuit of the courts of Harad, seeking to establish a peace between them and Gondor, at the request of Aragorn. He meets Frerin (as Vahan). (in **Gaearon Rhûnen** ) Or Zhirair. (in **Flame of Durin** )

Warrior Prince of Harad: [Chapter 1] (it would be going somewhere if Amrothos would quit griping about having to be there, and Frerin and Zhirair would stop antagonizing him for the sheer hell of it)  
[Stubborn Pride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1088419) (both **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** )  
[Scuttled Plans](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1088380) ( **Gaearon Rhûnen** )

4 FO

[Soft Words, Softly Held](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1089638) (both **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** )

5 FO

February

Duineniell o Palancirion is born at Tol Said. (original character used in both **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** )

9 FO

March

The Daerrem sets sail from the mouths of the Harnduin for Gondor, taking the long route south through the Nadhgaear and around Harad.

September

27 - The Daerrem docks at Pelargir and Sinia disembarks to travel to Minas Tirith to garner the permission of King Elessar for an embassy to come to Minas Tirith.

October

4 - Sinia departs Minas Tirith to inform Alagosiell and Boromir that the embassy will be allowed.

[Out of the East: Messengers and Customs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1014117/chapters/2013744) ( **Gaearon Rhûnen** )

17 - The Daerrem docks at Harlond, and the embassy disembarks, riding to Minas Tirith. That afternoon, Boromir reveals he is alive to Aragorn and to Faramir at a private audience. There is a formal reception of the embassy in the late afternoon, and an impromptu celebration of Boromir's return in the evening. Alagosiell and Éowyn discuss gifts and the ladies of the court. Faramir, Boromir, and Aragorn spent several hours outside, mostly talking of the past.

[Out of the East: Hope and Worry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1014117/chapters/3276884) ( **Gaearon Rhûnen** )  
[Out of the East: Memories and Relations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1014117/chapters/25317399)

18 - Alagosiell shows Éowyn the gifts she brings for Boromir's relatives. Boromir takes Annûnion and Duineniell exploring in Minas Tirith. Ereg accompanies them at Alagosiell's insistance, Aragorn accompanies them because it gives him an excuse to take a day for himself. Boromir and the children have dinner with Aragorn and Arwen; Alagosiell has dinner with Faramir and Éowyn

Out of the East: Sea and Land (in edits, waiting on chapter 6)

10 FO

An agreement is reached concerning further ambassadors to Gondor from Gaearon Rhûnen, and Alagosiell sends for her brother Medlin. She and Boromir make a trip north with Aragorn and Arwen to visit Arnor (and in particular, the Shire, and Merry and Pippin).

[Eastern Seas: Waters of Arda](http://archiveofourown.org/works/821464/chapters/1556825) ( **Gaearon Rhûnen** )

11 FO

Alagosiell, Boromir, and their children return to Gaearon Rhûnen, leaving Medlin as ambassador to Gondor, despite Rhawsûl’s objections. Alagosiell and her mother have a rather spectactular fight over it, and after, Alagosiell and Boromir spend more of their time traveling the various parts of the kingdom.

[Green Jewels](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1088401) ( **Gaearon Rhûnen** )  
[Gyfu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1661177) (both **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** )

date uncertain

[Arming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/919211) (both **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** )  
[Eastern Seas: Archive Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/821464/chapters/1556818) (both **Flame of Durin** and **Gaearon Rhûnen** )  
[Eastern Seas: A Haven of Mist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/821464/chapters/2020154) ( **Gaearon Rhûnen** )


	4. Character List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are listed in alphabetical order without regard to which AU they're primarily in, or whether they're elves, dwarrows, Men, hobbits, or other. Some actually have notes on the AU or stories they're important to, some don't, and not all the notes are complete. I am likely to work on this over time, but for now, I thought some tidbits on the various characters might be nice. Particularly names and the pronunciation thereof, even if I'm not using the standard notation for such things.
> 
> Canon characters are added in order to note changes from canon or additions to/expansions of canon.

**Akhi (AHK hee) and Hjördís (HYOER dees)** (Burning Bright) - two of the older dwarrow in Dwalin’s company, who fight together in battle, and fell together during the Battle of Five Armies. Both come from Ice River Deep in the north.

**Alagosiell (AH lah GOH see ehll)** (Out of the East) - Princess of Tol Said, heir to the throne of Gaearon Rhûnen. The eldest of three daughters and two sons born to Rhawsûl and Idhren, and the last of her sisters to marry. She was the first of her line to Seek further west than the Sea of Rhûn since Akallabêth, and the first emissary to the High King since the Second Age. Her name means "Storm-Daughter", from the Sindarin word "alagos" for "storm of wind", and "sell" for daughter, modified to "-iell" in the manner of "-ion" (son).

**Alari (ah LAHR ee)** (Zâbad/Burning Bright) - granddaughter of Nethgaraf, and a quartermistress of Dwalin's former company.

**Amrothos** (Warrior Prince of Harad) - Third son of Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth. Chosen as Aragorn’s ambassador to Harad, to negotiate a peace, and potentially, trade.

**Annûnion (ahn NUHN ee on)** (Out of the East) - son of Alagosiell and Boromir, born at the end of the Third Age, and the eldest of their children. A Lord of the Mallenrim, and nine years old when he accompanies his parents on the journey to Gondor aboard the Daerrem. His name means "son of the west", from the Sindarin "annûn" meaning west or sunset, and "-ion", meaning "son". His mother chose the name to represent her hopes for the future.

**Aragorn II Elessar** (Out of the East/Warrior Prince of Harad) - High King of Gondor and Arnor, founder of the House of Telcontar, one of the members of the Fellowship of the Ring, and holder of various names before he became king. Scion of the lines of Isildur and Anarion.

**Arwen Undómiel** (Out of the East/Warrior Prince of Harad) - Queen of Gondor and Arnor, the daughter and youngest child of Elrond Peredhil and Celebrían.

**Asta (AHS tah)** (Caravan) - a furniture maker in the Iron Hills, and a friend and mentor of sorts to Gefion.

**Aurháthol (AH oor HATH all) (2817-2904) and Cûmeril (CUH meh REEL) (2815-2908)** (Zâbad/Burning Bright) - a pair of mercenaries from Gaearon Rhunen, who take over teaching from Ila after they retire. Both are of the Mallenrim, rather than the Falanthren.

**Balin** (Burning Bright/Zâbad)- one of the older dwarrows in Thorin's Company, a politician and diplomat with training as a warrior, and no little skill in that department. He is one of Thorin's valuable advisors, assisting in treaty negotiations.

**Bifur** (Burning Bright/Zâbad/Shadows of Gundabad) - dwarrow in Thorin's Company who's ability to talk has been compromised by an axe embedded in his head. He is still capable of speaking Khuzdul, and using hand-speak. Is one of the important dwarrows of Thorin's recovery from wounds taken at BoFA; becomes friendly with Ráva.

**Bilbo Baggins** (Burning Bright) - a hobbit of Bag End, who is recruited by Gandalf to join Thorin's Company. After the retaking of Erebor, he and Thorin both apologize and forgive each other for actions concerning the Arkenstone and its being delivered to Bard. He works to help reconcile Erebor and Mirkwood and Dale, and also to ease relations among the various peoples inside the Mountain.

**Bjarkha (BYAHRK hah)** (Burning Bright) - a dwarrow in Dwalin’s mercenary company from Ice River Deep. Rather familiar with mushrooms as a staple food before she left home, and works with Bilbo to re-establish the mushroom cultivation at Erebor.

**Bofur** (Burning Bright/Zâbad) - one of the members of Thorin's Company, a miner from the Ered Luin. Cousin to Bifur, older brother to Bombur. One of those who stood guard outside Thorin's tent until he was moved into the Mountain. After, the head of the work-crew which found a way through to the Third Deep and the associated Well of Hammers. Later a part of the city council of Erebor.

**Bolg** (Shadows of Gundabad) - son of Azog. In canon, he is the one who fatally wounds Thorin in the Battle of Five Armies. In the Flame of Durin AU, he remains in Gundabad, at the side of Cúnéssa, until after Azog’s death, when he rides out with her and a dwarrow by the name of Fannar to find where Azog fell, and with the private intent of carrying on his father’s oath. He dies near Mirkwood, and never reaches Erebor to attempt to kill Thorin or Thorin’s nephews. (And yes, I'm ignoring how they introduced him in the movies.)

**Bombur** (Burning Bright) - one of the members of Thorin's Company, a toymaker by trade. Cousin to Bifur, younger brother to Bofur. Cook for the Company, and later one of the cooks in charge of the camp kitchen, and then the kitchen in the Mountain that feeds most of the residents. Also a part of the city council of Erebor, later.

**Boromir [Randír (RAHN deer)]** (Out of the East) - Captain-General of Gondor and High Warden of the White Tower until his presumed death at Amon Hen, when he went into exile. Made a Lord of the Mallenrim upon his submission to the King of the Mallenrim, and Prince of the Braigduin upon his marriage to Alagosiell. One of the emissaries to Gondor in Year 9 Fourth Age, where he was welcomed home.

**Culdarusco (KOOL dah ROOS koh)** (Burning Bright) - Ráva and Moriornë’s mother, bond-sister to Haldasîcil. One of the first avari, who lost all her blood-kin to Morgoth. Her name means “golden-red fox”.

**Cúnessa (KOO nehs SAH)** (Shadows of Gundabad) - A Silvan elf who had become apprentice to Melkor during the First Age, and lives in the fortress-mountain of Gundabad through the Second Age into the Third Age. She is tattooed nearly from hairline to toes, with the stories of her life from the time she met Melkor. Only after the death of Azog at the Battle of Five Armies does she leave her fortress for more than hunting, and meets Sûlclaur. Her name means “bow-sister”.

**Dáin Ironfoot** (Zâbad/Burning Bright) - Lord of the Iron Hills, cousin to Thorin, and in canon and Zâbad, King Under the Mountain. In Burning Bright, he remains the Lord of the Iron Hills, and an ally to Thorin.

**Dis** (Zâbad/Burning Bright/Winter and Summer) - sister to Thorin, mother to Fíli and Kíli, aunt to Tíli. Princess of Erebor, and a driving force behind Tíli’s accession to the throne of Erebor after the death of Dáin Ironfoot.

**Dori** (Burning Bright/Winter and Summer/Zâbad) - the older brother of Nori and Ori, who tends to come across as fussy and over-protective, especially about Ori. In Burning Bright, he all but officially adopts Síndri and Tílithluin.

**Duîneniell (DOO i NEHN ee ehll)** (Out of the East) - daughter of Alagosiell and Boromir, and second in line for the throne of Gaearon Rhûnen after her mother. Born in Year 5 Fourth Age, and four years old when she accompanies her parents on the journey to Gondor aboard the Daerrem. Her name means "Daughter of the High Tide", from the Sindarin words "duinen", meaning flood or high tide, and "sell" meaning daughter, modified to "-iell" in the manner of "-ion" (son). The choice of definition for the first word is because of the importance of the sea in the lives of the Mallenrim.

**Dwalin** (Zâbad/Burning Bright/Winter and Summer) - war-master of Erebor, once the leader of a mercenary company that operated in Rhun, Khand, Gaearon Rhûnen, and Harad, depending on who was offering the best contracts in a particular season.

**Eärdor (AY ar DOOR)** (Out of the East) - the captain of the guard in Pelargir, and a native of that city. He is particularly unfond of being anywhere near Minas Tirith.

**Efram (EHF rahm)** (Caravan) - Asta’s cousin, a law clerk.

**Einarr (AYE nahr)** (Burning Bright) - Prince of Steelwind Height, older brother of Gúlvar, and father of Skadi. He negotiates a treaty with Thorin, which is sealed by the marriage of Skadi and Fíli.

**Elboron** (Out of the East) - eldest son and eldest child of Éowyn and Faramir, born Year 6 Fourth Age.

**Elenveryaë (EHL en VAH ree AH aye)/Gilcánedh (gil CAH nedth) and Anvari the Brave** (Historical) - heroes of the First Age who fell at Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Anvari the Brave is borrowed from Valandhir’s The Raven Blade series (The Raven Blade III - The Twilight Years - Chapter 21: Carry Me on the Wings of Storm).

**Elúthr (EH luh THER)** (Caravan) - Gefion’s older brother, a mine supervisor in the Iron Hills.

**Eowyn** (Out of the East) - Lady of Ithilian and Lady of Emyn Arnen. Wife to Faramir, and a princess of Rohan. She killed the Witch-King of Angmar, and after the embassy of Alagosiell and Boromir, became a figure of legend in Gaearon Rhûnen for her courage and ability.

**Ereg (EH rehg)** (Out of the East) - Boromir's personal attendent, an Easterling of Rhûn. He offered his loyalty and service to Boromir when Boromir saved his life and that of his sister, following him, Alagosiell and Thavron to Gaearon Rhûnen, where he and his charge were welcomed and given a home. His name means "thorn", and was given to him by Boromir after their inclusion into the Mallenrim, as part of leaving behind his former life.

**Ethilmeren (EHTH eel MEH rehn)** (Warrior Prince of Harad) - Amrothos’s beloved, and his wife after he returns from his mission to Harad.

**Fafnir (FAHF neer)** (Caravan) - Gefion and Elúthr’s father, a weapon-smith and one of Dáin’s councillors.

**Faramir** (Out of the East/Warrior Prince of Harad) - Prince of Ithilian, Lord of Emyn Arnen, and Steward to Aragorn II Elessar. The younger son of Denethor II and Findulias of Dol Amroth, once the Captain of the Ithilian Rangers and briefly the Captain of the Tower Guard and High Warden of the Tower after his brother was presumed dead until his father committed suicide by fire.

**Fíli and Kíli** (Burning Bright) - brothers, sons of Dís, nephews of Thorin, Princes of Erebor. Died at the Battle of Five Armies in canon, survived in Burning Bright.

**Frerin [Vahan (vah HAHN)]** (Warrior Prince of Harad) - brother of Thorin and Dís, who is captured by orcs at the Battle of Azanulbizar. He escapes after many years, with a number of other dwarrows kept captive, and flees along old dwarven roads to the south. He takes the name Vahan, and settles at Mountain’s End, where he later courts and marries the daughter of the current Prince.

**Gandalf/Olórin** (Burning Bright) - Istari, Maiar, wizard, general pain in the ass. Meddler. Gave Thorin the means to find and open the hidden door into the mountain. Killed a Balrog. Died and came back. Etc, etc.

**Gannel (GAHN nehl)** (Out of the East) - Alagosiell's personal servant, a close cousin.

**Gefion (GEH fee ON)** (Burning Bright) - a dwarrow from the Iron Hills of a noble family, who marries Kíli.

**Geirr (GEAR)** (Burning Bright) - a dwarrow in Dwalin’s mercenary company from Dragon’s Reach.

**Glaurikh (GLAU rikh) and Daugír (DAU geer)** (Zâbad) - dwarrows of the Orocarni who raised Tíli as their own when she is stolen from her parents. Glaurikh is a silver-smith, and Daugir a lapidary. Neither is quite sure what to make of some of the things their daughter can do, or her resemblance to the statues of Durin that are known in the Orocarni.

**Glóin** (Zâbad/Burning Bright) - younger brother of Óin, father of Gimli.

**Golwë (GOHL way)** (Out of the East) - Protocol Minister during the reign or Rhawsûl, Lady of Helegrim. The second daughter of the Rîn of Helegrim and her husband, a first cousin of Queen Rhawsûl. Her name means "wise" or "learned in deep arts", from the Sindarin "golwen".

**Gulvár (GOOL var)** (Burning Bright) - a dwarrow of Steelwind Height, the accountant for Dwalin’s company. Younger brother of Prince Einarr.

**Gwaun (GWAH oon)** (Out of the East) - Sinia's attendant and personal servant. A son of a male royal cousin born outside of wedlock, and considered a commoner, though one of sufficient lineage to be an attendant of lesser royalty. Possibly a close cousin of Sinia. His name means "goose".

**Haldasîcil (HAHL dah SIK eel)** (Zâbad/Burning Bright) - an Avari spell-smith who does not leave the hidden strongholds along the Hïthduin, and after much persuasion by Tuluncerë, agrees to teach Tíli the arts of his craft. His name means “veiled knife”.

**Hildr (HEEL der)** (Caravan) - Gefion’s aunt, sister of Fafnir.

**Hrafn (hRAH fin)** (Burning Bright) - a dwarrow in Dwalin’s mercenary company from Ice River Deep. May or may not be related to Hjördís.

**Idhren (EED hrehn)** (Out of the East) - King of the Mallenrim, and husband to Rhawsûl. Considered one of the more learned kings, and often successful in his skirmishes with their neighbors to the west of the mountains. His name is the Sindarin for "pondering, wise, thoughtful".

**Ila of Dragon's Teeth (EYE lah)** (2800-2862) (Zâbad) - a human mercenary whose people live in close contact with one of the halls of the dwarrows of the Orocarni. She sent into mercenary work with a dwarrow named Saule, and when her friend fell, struck up a friendship with Dwalin. She retired to her own people, and taught some later mercenaries that worked in Dwalin's company.

**Ioran (eeOR ahn)** (Winter and Summer/Burning Bright) - A warrior from Broken Peak, who is the leader of those who provide escort and protection for dwarrows who come up from the Southern continent to work in Harad, usually in the construction of stone buildings in the southern trade cities.

**Jyrgal (JEER gahl) and Aiday (EYE day)** (Zâbad) - Serik’s husband and sister-in-law

**Khatar (kHAH tar)** (Warrior Prince of Harad) - daughter and only child of the Prince of Mountain’s End when Frerin and the other escapees from the orcs of Moria stop there. Later Frerin’s wife.

**Khor (kHOR)** (Zâbad) - Lord of River’s Cradle

**Lanthir (LAHN theer)** (Out of the East) - Second daughter and third child of Rhawsûl and Idhren. Her name is Sindarin for waterfall.

**Legolas** (Burning Bright/Zâbad/Out of the East) - youngest son of Thranduil, and a Prince of Mirkwood. Part of the Fellowship, and a friend to Gimli. An important figure in the ongoing relations between Mirkwood/Eryn Lasgalen and Erebor.

**Líthgwaloth (lith GWAHL oth)** (Historical) - a tree-talker born along the southern reaches of the Hîthduin, whose background includes both Falthren and Avari. She’s one of those who travel east to find new lands and new trees for the ships of the Mallenrim.

**Medlin (MEHD leen)** (Out of the East) - Second son and youngest child of Rhawsûl and Idhren. His name is Sindarin for bear-like or honey-eater.

**Moriornë (MOR ee OR nay)** (Zâbad/Burning Bright) - an Avari elf, the brother of Ráva, and a tree-talker who is much requested by the dwarrow and humans of the lower Orocarni, near the Wild Wood. His name means “black tree”. He was born before the first rising of the sun.

**Nedrui (NEHD roo ee)** (Out of the East) - horseboy in the service of the Keeper of the Hunt, sent with the Horsemaster to be the caretaker for the cats meant to be gifts to Boromir's kin. He is the ninth of eleven children, and about seven at the time. His name is the ordinal "ninth" in Sindarin.

**Nethgaraf (NEHTH gahr AHF)** (2847-2936) (Zâbad) - only son of Aurhathol and Cûmeril, and a mercenary in Dwalin's company.

**Nori** (Burning Bright/Winter and Summer/Zâbad) - thief, younger brother of Dori, older brother of Ori, father of Rori. Prefers to run rather than confront problems, owes Thorin and Dís alike for keeping his brothers from paying the consequences of his actions. He keeps secrets, and likes finding them out. Spy-master for Thorin after the retaking of Erebor in Burning Bright/Winter and Summer, unofficial spy-master for Dís in Zâbad.

**Óin** (Burning Bright/Zâbad) - older brother of Glóin, and a healer. Is known to be hard of hearing, and carries an ear-trumpet. He is very particular in the care of his patients, and he doesn’t care if they’re many times his age - all are laddie or lass to him.

**Ori** (Burning Bright/Winter and Summer/Zâbad) - younger brother of Dori and Nori, a scribe. Archivist and researcher. Goes with Balin to attempt the retaking of Moria in Zâbad.

**Orvar (OR vahr)** (Zâbad) - a dwarrow of Dragon's Reach, the halls under the peaks that overlook Dragon's Teeth, and the river that flows from there through the Wild Wood and west and south toward Khand. One of Dwalin's captains.

**Palancirion (PAH lahn KEER ee on)** (Historical) - the first King of the Mallenrim, called the Golden Host by those he found in his search for the place where men awakened because of the golden hulls of their ships. His daughter was the first Queen of Gaearon Rhûnen, and her husband, who accompanied Palancirion and his daughter on the pair of ships that brought the first Númenorians to the lands east of the Orocarni, was made Palancirion's heir. Palancirion took that name after their arrival, and he returned to Númenor some years later, leaving his daughter and her husband to rule their new colony, never to return to Gaearon Rhûnen, though he did send more ships with some hardy men and women who sought a chance to travel as far as they might into the east (since they could not travel to the uttermost west).

**Ragna (RAHG nah)** (Winter and Summer/Burning Bright) - a stone-mason from Broken Peak who encounters Nori when he uses her room of the mason-house as a bolt-hole while she’s actually present. They later have a child, Rori.

**Ramnaur (RAHM nowr)** (Historical) - King of the Mallenrim at the end of the Second Age, during the War of the Last Alliance. He fell in battle near Barad-dûr, and is one of the few Kings of the Mallenrim whose body is not interred in the Mountain of Rest.

**Ráva (RA vah)** (Zâbad/Burning Bright) - an Avari elf who is curious about the lands beyond the Orocarni, though he has no desire to follow the call of Oromë and sail West. He is the first elf to notice Tíli isn't the same as other dwarrows of the Orocarni, and consults with other Avari, which results in Tíli's acceptance as an apprentice by Tuluncerë and later by Haldasicil. His named means “riverbank”.

**Rhawsûl (RAHW suhl)** (Out of the East) - Queen of Gaearon Rhûnen at the end of the Third Age and into the Fourth Age. She was the first to send an embassy to the High King since her ancestress Queen Maethiel in the Second Age, and considered one of the most successful Queens of Gaearon Rhûnen in extending the influence of the kingdom beyond the lands they called home. Her name means "Wild-wind" from the Sindarin "rhaw" meaning wild and "sûl" meaning wind.

**Saule (SAU lay)** (Zâbad) - a dwarrow from Dragon’s Reach who was a mercenary partnered with Ila. She died at the Battle of the Broken Tower.

**Serik (SAIR ik)** (Zâbad) - a midwife of the people who regularly cross the plains of Rhun, most in a predictable cycle by season. She holds the same superstition regarding twins that most of her people do, and will separate them at birth, the second to be raised outside of the family, though often within the same clan.

**Síndri (SIN dree)** (Burning Bright) - a dwarrow in Dwalin’s mercenary company from Steelwind Height in the Gray Mountains in Harad. Her hair is blond, and the braids in her hair and beard are highly intricate, with feathers made from wire woven into them, and polished steel clasps on the ends.

**Sinia (see NEE ah)** (Out of the East) - A third cousin of Alagosiell, and Siniathgyl of Queen Rhawsûl and King Idhren. His name is a modified form of the Sindarin "siniath", which means "news".

**Skadi (SKAH dee)** (Burning Bright) - Gúlvar’s niece, who later marries Fíli as a political alliance between Steelwind Height and Erebor. Her father is Prince Einarr.

**Suliol (SOO lee OHL) and Sulis (SOO lees)** (Burning Bright) - a brother and sister from Seaholt, in the Yellow Mountains. Suliol is a stone-smith, one of those who helps to create the great forges, and other structures that channel and use the rivers of fire that lie under the mountains. Sulis is the one who guards her every step outside their home in Seaholt, as there’s always a perception of danger to the stone-smiths, as they are very rare.

**Tathar (TAHTH ahr)** (Historical) - Queen of Gaearon Rhûnen at the end of the Second Age. Her husband was Ramnaur, and she had four sons and six daughters.

**Tauta (TAU tah)** (Zâbad) - a dwarrow of the northern reaches of the Orocarni, in a set of halls called Ice River Deeps. He is one of Dwalin's commanders until he falls in the Battle of Azanulbizar.

**Temu (TAY moo)** (Zâbad) - A prince of Khand, and later their King. His line of kings remains unbroken until the War of the Ring.

**Thavron (THAHV rohn)** (Out of the East) - eldest son of Rhawsûl and Idhren, and the second eldest of their children after his sister Alagosiell. Heir to King Idhren before Alagosiell's successful Seeking and marriage, and later the Master Architect of Gaearon Rhûnen. His name means "builder".

**Thísali (THIHS ah LEE)** (Winter and Summer) - a journeyman stone-mason from Northern Height, in the Yellow Mountains.

**Thorin II Oakenshield** (Burning Bright) - King Under the Mountain, father of Tíli (in King Under the Mountain), brother to Dís, and uncle to Fíli and Kíli. Dies at the Battle of Five Armies in canon and in King Under the Mountain, but lives in Burning Bright.

**Thranduil** (Zâbad/Burning Bright) - King of Mirkwood/Eryn Lasgalen, born in the First Age. Not a friend to dwarrows, and not entirely certain what to make of Ráva (or, by extension, most of the avari).

**Tíli (TIH lee)** (Zâbad) - daughter of Thorin Oakenshield and Tyrdis of the Iron Hills. Raised in the Orocarni by Glaurikh and Daugir, and taught the art of spell-smithing by Tuluncerë and Haldasicil, two Avari elves. Among her friends is another Avari named Ráva, who travels with her to Erebor.

**Tílithluin (TIH lith LOO een)** (Burning Bright) - Elf of Mirkwood/the Woodland Realm, with Silvan, Sindarin and Noldorin heritage. Scholar of Dwarven culture, especially as it relates and intersects with Elven. Instrumental in creating/maintaining cordial relationships between Wood and Mountain as Envoy. She spends as much of her time at Erebor as she can, because she likes it much better there. 

**Tuilinn (TOOH ee LEEN)** (Out of the East) - Third daughter and fourth child of Rhawsûl and Idhren. Her name is Sindarin for swallow (the bird).

**Tuluncerë (TOO loon CARE ay)** (Zâbad/Burning Bright) - another Avari spell-smith, whose skills are more known to the dwarrows of the Orocarni, and are different from those of Haldasicil, though complementary. He is Tíli's first teacher in the art of spell-smithing. His name means “steady-steel”.

**Úlfr (UHL fer)** (Burning Bright) - a dwarrow in Dwalin’s mercenary company from Dragon’s Reach.

**Vígdís (VIHG DIHS)** (Caravan) - Gefion’s mother, a weaver and maker of tapestries, and one of the great ladies of Dáin’s court.

**Vithrir (VEETH reer)** (Caravan) - son of Hildr, cousin of Gefion and Elúthr. A weapons-smith by trade.

**Vorkha (VORK hah)** (Zâbad/Burning Bright) - another dwarrow of Dragon's Reach, and another of Dwalin's captains.

**Yngvi (ING vee)** (Winter and Summer) - a master architect from Broken Peak.

**Zhirair (ZHEER air)** (Warrior Prince of Harad) - Frerin’s son and heir.


	5. Places and Things

##### Places

**Aracelon (AH rah CEH lon) (Royal River)** \- formed by the confluence of the Malenduin and the Hîthduin, it is the shortest of the rivers in Gaearon Rhûnen

**Braigduin (brah EEG doo een) (Wild River)** \- the river the flows through the best pasture land in Gaearon Rhûnen, and whose bordering lands all belong to the king, and to the Prince of the Braigduin.

**Broken Peaks** \- a dwarrow-hall of the Yellow Mountains, so named for the shattered peaks of the mountains it is under (volcanos go BOOM!). They are known for their stone-masons, and the high-quality marble and granite they quarry from surrounding mountains, and sell to Harad and to Gaearon Rhûnen.

**Dragon’s Reach** \- the dwarrow hall carved out from Dragon’s Peak. They are very friendly with the human city at the feet of their mountain, and are a source of many mercenaries who join Dwalin’s company.

**Dragon’s Teeth** \- a small city at the edge of the Wild Wood, at the base of the mountain called Dragon’s Peak.

**Durin’s Deep** \- a dwarrow-hall of the Yellow Mountains. Most reliable seers of the Yellow Mountains come from Durin’s Deep. Their lower mines are also known for their steep sides, and for those who delve there for riches over the love of kin and kith.

**Gaearon Rhûnen (GAY ah ROHN RHOO nehn)** \- lands east of the Orocarni, between the mountains and the Eastern Sea, originally the inhabited land between the Wild River and the Southern River, expanded north under the rule of the Mallenrim. They also claim some parts of the western coast of the Southlands, though their rule there is far more tenous - trade with those who reside in the dark forests there is the norm.

**Greyholt** \- the smallest of the dwarrow halls in the mountains of Harad, more known for their fabrics than any other craft. They have deposits of precious gems, and veins of silver and gold, but they are mostly used for the adornment of fabrics.

**Harnduin (harn DOO een) (Southern River)** \- the southern border of Gaearon Rhûnen.

**Helegrim (heh LEHG reem)** \- a small lake near the headwaters of the Helegsîr. It is the site of the northern-most permanently-settled site in Gaearon Rhûnen. It is also the seat of the Lady of Helegrim, and the House of Tolog.

**Helegsîr (heh LEHG sir) (Ice River)** \- the northern-most river in Gaearon Rhûnen, which is frozen for half the year, longer than any other river.

**Hîthduin (hith DOO een) (Fog River)** \- the river along which the avari settled, and is shrouded year round in fog that is aided by efforts of the avari.

**Ice River Deeps** \- the northernmost dwarrow hall in all of Arda, and one of the smallest of the halls along the Orocarni.

**Iron Bridge** \- one of the most iron-rich dwarrow halls in the mountains of Harad, who supply much of the steel for Haradrim weapons.

**Malenduin (MAH lehn DOO een) (Yellow River)** \- a river which earned its name from the large amounts of silt that turn the river yellow.

**Mountain’s End** \- the southernmost dwarrow-hall of the mountains of Harad, where Frerin becomes Prince, under the name Vahan.

**Nadhgëar (NADH gay AR)** \- The Inner Seas, the ocean that separates Endor and Harad from the Dark Land (or Southlands).

**Northern Height** \- the northernmost dwarrow-hall of the Yellow Mountains. The surrounding mountains are rich in seams of coal.

**River’s Cradle** \- the largest of the dwarrow halls along the Orocarni, that stretches from the headwaters of one of the rivers flowing to the Sea of Rhûn, and the headwaters of the Hîthduin.

**Seaholt** \- a dwarrow-hall which has many homes which look out over the seas, and whose lower mines tend to flood with seawater with the tides.

**Steelwind Height** \- the northernmost dwarrow-hall in the mountains of Harad, and one of the most insular and isolationist.

**Southern Height** \- the southernmost dwarrow-hall of the Yellow Mountains. Their wealth lies in good iron, silver, copper, and tin.

**Tol Sáid (TOHL SA eed)** \- an island at the confluence of the Malenduin and the Hîthduin, and the primary royal residence.

* * *

##### Things

**Asëa aranion (ah SAY ah AH rah NEE on)** \- athelas/kingsfoil

**Caefaun** \- portabella mushrooms (ground-cloud).

**Daerrem (dah AIR rehm)** \- The flagship of the fleet of Gaearon Rhûnen, and the ship which carries Alagosiell and Boromir to Gondor. There have been several ships that bore this name, tracing back to Palancirion.

**Eastern Common Tongue** \- a language derived from the same base-language as Westron, but with influences of Black Speech, Khuzdul, and Avari Quenya. It is not entirely unintelligable by speakers of Westron, but is not readily understandable either. Most mercenaries in the east speak both Westron and the Eastern Common Tongue, as to better communicate with all potential clients. The nomads of Rhûn also speak both Westron and the Eastern Common Tongue, in addition to their own language and Black Speech (though most speak solely their own language, those who conduct trade must do so in more than one language).

**Fanacorn (FAH nah CORN)** \- puffball mushrooms (flowering-ball).

**Laurëyulma (LOW ray YOOL mah)** \- golden oyster mushrooms (golden cups)

**Lárahwan (LAIR ah HWAHN)** \- shitake (flat fungus).

**Ninquëhwan (NEEN kway HWAHN)** \- white common mushrooms (white fungus)


	6. Other Pieces of Information

##### Customs of the People of the East and Harad

**_The Seeking (a custom in Gaearon Rhûnen)_ **

A rite of passage for women of the Mallenrim, particularly those of the royal family and of Houses where Dúnedain blood runs stronger. It begins in retreats that are the sole territory of women, with rituals to help promote dreams of a more prophetic sort - particularly seeking dreams that might guide them to where best to find a man who might prove the best husband or father for an heir.

After, the woman will travel to find that place, in the company of a close male relative whose primary role is to ensure she is not forced into a marriage unwilling. Finding a suitable husband or father for her heir is entirely the responsibility of the woman Seeking.

No woman speaks of the part of the Seeking that takes part within the retreats, save to tell their daughters when they are old enough to take on their own Seeking where to begin. It is one of the greater secrets of the Mallenrim, and one that is unlikely to be shared with the outside world.

**_Funeral rites of the mercenaries in the east (mostly from Rhûn, the Wild Wood, and Hildórien)_ **

Most of the funeral practices tend to be shared across race - both dwarrows and men who are mercenaries tend to follow the same practices, which aren’t always the same as those of their homelands/people.

Those who fall in battle are burned, after their armor and weapons have been removed, with the pyre usually lit at sunset. Armor either goes to whoever is their shield-mate, or to someone in their company who can fit into it. Weapons go to the captain of their company, their shield-mate if freelance, or if they fell defending someone else (and that person survives the battle), they go to the one they fell defending.

Portable wealth likewise goes to their shield-mate or captain, and tents/kitchen supplies/extra clothes/other practical supplies are distributed to those who need them. Personal items either are burnt on the pyre with the body, or returned to their kin if kin can be found. Or buried as near their homeland as can be achieved, if they’re not particularly flammable and kin cannot be found.

* * *

##### Names Not Belonging to Particular Individuals

**Falathren (FAH lah THREHN)/Hlónaner (HLAW nah NAIR)** \- the people who were present when Palancirion came to the mouths of the Southern River, and whose customs Palancirion used to set his daughter in place as the Queen of Gaearon Rhûnen. A population of Men who went north when most went west, and who remained relatively obscure through the First Age and into the Second. They live in relative peace with the avari (as in, they mostly ignore each other), and have traded with the dwarrow of the Orocarni since the First Age.

**Mallenrim (MAHL lehn reem)** \- descendents of Númenor who settled in Gaearon Rhûnen, called the Golden Host by the resident Men because of the golden hulls of the two ships that bore the first of the Mallenrim to the Mouths of the Harnduin under the command of Palancirion and his daughter's husband.

**Prince of Braigduin** \- the husband of the Prince of Tol Said, and is always the heir to the king - however, if the Prince of Tol Said is unmarried and without issue, the heir to the king will not be the Prince of Braigduin, but the eldest of the royal sons.

**Prince of Gaearon Rhûnen** \- a daughter of the royal house, or any woman of the Mallenrem who rules part of the kingdom in the Queen's name. Therefore, the heir to the throne has a specific title designated for her use, taken from the island at the confluence of the Malenduin and the Hîthduin that is the primary royal residence.

**Prince of the Mallenrim** \- any son of the royal house or husband to a ruling princess.

**Prince of Tol Sáid** \- the eldest daughter or younger sister of the Queen of Gaearon Rhûnen, and her heir. Often rendered Princess in Westron, and referred to such by other cultures who speak that common language. The eastern common tongue does not have a separate word for princess vs. prince.

**Stone-smith** \- dwarrows who shape stone with Flame.

**Arcane-Smith** \- people (primarily Dwarrows and Elves, but there could be Men likewise gifted) who Work with Flame, metal/stone/whatever.


End file.
